1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of a metallic piping member which is bent two- or three-dimensionally, attached at the ends thereof with connecting end parts such as eyejoints, and used as a flow path for air, oil, etc. in various machines such as vehicles, and more particularly to, a manufacturing method of a guide jig which is used in confirming the shape of the bent piping member or in brazing end parts, clamps, etc. to the bent piping member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to a conventional method of manufacturing a guide jig for shape confirmation or brazing, as shown in FIG. 2, pipe end or midpoint receiving elements 22 are secured directly or via posts 23 to a jig base 21 conforming in length and shape to a bent piping member P, giving a desired curved shape. In practice, to determine the positions of these components, marking-off lines are drawn on the jig base 21, receiving elements 22, and posts 23 on the basis of data obtained from a design drawing, and then, these components are welded or bolted in accord with these marking-off lines.
Generally, the piping member P has a three-dimensional curved shape, and a setting angle is assigned for each of clamps, connecting end parts, etc. in relation to each mating part. Therefore, according to the prior art, a long time is required for the work of layout designing, marking-off, tacking, etc., this increasing the cost, and a desired degree of accuracy is difficult to obtain due to the heat of welding and the like.